My Darkened Wonderland
by DrunkenSage
Summary: AU/ALL HUMAN...Rose has been suffering for many years and one day her parents decided to send her to St Vladimir's Mental Institution for troubled teens. Who will Rose meet, and what adventures await her? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:I don not own any of these characters or Vampire Academy; The lovely Richelle Mead does!_

* * *

**_Prologue  
_**

"Abe what are we going to do?" The woman asked, as she ran her hands through her wild fiery red hair. Her husband glanced at her and sighed, "I don't know Janine, we have tried everything we could." Janine looked at the man and flinched when she was met with his eyes. _'so much like hers...'_ she thought, sadness seeping through her, "Maybe... maybe we should try what Dr Reed suggested." Abe's eyes flashed with anger, send his daughter to that place!? he would never... but what if it did help her? "I looked at their website" Janine continued, "And St Vladimir's sounds like a wonderful place for her to get help, and we can visit her once every 4 weeks. I know it sounds a long time to not be around her but Abe, she needs this." Abe had to agree with his wife, knowing that it was the only choice they had for their daughter to get better. "Alright," He said,"we will call them up tomorrow morning and..."

The couple continued talking about their plans, not noticing that a girl with big brown eyes that were so much like her father's, stared through the crack of a cupboard door, listening intently on their conversation.

**_Sooo what did you guys think!? should i continue or... let me know in the reviews! xo_**


	2. hell has a new name

_Thank you__ all so much for the reveiws! first chapter is up, i hope you enjoy it ^_^ _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Academy series or The Bloodlines series, the amazing Richelle Mead does x_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_**4 days later.**_

"I AM NOT GOING!" The brunette demanded, glaring at her mother, who was in the middle of packing suitcases. "Yes you are Rose, and that's final." After spying on her parents that night, Rose had stormed out of her hiding place, and screamed at the top of her lungs at her parents, telling them they had no right to send her to a freaking crazy house, and proceeded to call them names until she blacked out. Rose woke up the next morning, with memories of the previous night, and locked herself in her room. The only time she left her room was when she thought her parents had left for work. She had gone to the kitchen to get 4 chocolate glazed donuts, eating them on the way back to her room, and when she got there, she noticed her mother standing in front of her closet with 3 suitcases.

"A car will be here to pick you in 20 minutes, so you better get dressed unless you want to go looking like that" Her father said, as he entered her room. "Either way you are going, even if i have to drag you." Rose knew that her father was serious, and would indeed drag her if she did not cooperate. She grudgingly went over to her closet and pulled out some clothes. "I hate you," Rose muttered, loud enough for he parents to hear, "I hate you both." before they could say any more, she stormed across her room toward the bathroom and slammed the door on the way in. As she went to lock it, her fathers voice echoed through the room, "If you even think about locking that door Rosemarie, I will kick it down, and carry you to the car." Sighing, Rose turned away from the door, took off her pajamas and entered the shower. 10 minutes later, she was out and slipping on her favorite black skinny jeans, along with a red crop top, and her black combat boots. "ROSE! THE CAR IS HERE!" she heard her mothers voice screamed through the door, "HANG ON!" she shouted back, as she finished that touches of her make up and hair. She decided to keep her dark brown hair down, and left her make up natural.

Grabbing her leather jacket, Rose made her way down stairs, carrying a suitcase whilst her dad carried that rest. "Oh I am going to miss you so much!" her mum cried, enveloping Rose into a tight hug. "Do you have your phone?" Abe asked, "Yes I do, don't worry, I'll keep it on and charged at all times." Janine let go of her daughter, and made her way over to where Abe stood. "We love you." Her father said, who was fighting to hold back the tears the threatened to spill. Rose glanced at them for a few more seconds before hopping in the car.

"I love you too" she whispered as she stared at her parents, who were slowly getting smaller and smaller. "Looks like hell has a new name," Rose sighed, as she flickered through the brochure that her mum had given her. "St Vlad's, here we come."

* * *

**_I am so so so sorry about the length of this chapter! i promise that the rest of the chapters will be over 2,000 words! please review and tell me what you guys think about this chapter xo_**


End file.
